Max s worst night
by monkiimax
Summary: Max was assaulted a rainy night on the city of Sn. Francisco. All he needed after that was something or someone where lay on. Rated M for security
1. Chapter 1

**_So this wasn´t meant to be a long fic but if you would like me to continue it just review and tell me what you think. I don´t own Wizards of Weaverly Place, if I did Max would be main character and would have a cute girl/boyfriend...dont ask :3...This contain non-explicit rape to a minor_**

...

Max knocked the door of his family department as hard as he could, he felt weak and he could barely move. He waited a few more minutes and then he knocked again.

"Alex" he tried to say but his voice was almost gone because of all his previous screaming.

Max was crying but because he was wt from walking down the rain anybody during his way home noticed. Max took a big breath and knocked the door harder as he tried to shout. Nothing came from his mouth. Suddenly he heard his brother´s voice inside the house.

"Alex could you please stop kissing your boyfriend and get the door'" Max started shaking; Mason was inside with Alex, now he didn´t want to come in.

"No I can´t" said Alex. Max tried to walk away but he was in too much pain, he felt the blood going from his back through his legs until it ended on his shoes.

"Okay, I´ll get it. Lazy woman" Max tried to make up an excuse, he was scared but he was also embarrassed.

Justin opened the door with a smile on his face, Max was completely wet and he had started crying again. He couldn´t look at Justin to the eye.

"Max are you okay?" Max shook his head and started sobbing. Justin hugged Max tightly.

"Hey don´t worry." Justin tried to comfort his little brother. "Everything is going to be all right."

"No it´s not." Max was crying even harder. Mason and Alex were now surrounded him.

"Max did you fall on a puddle?" Asked Mason as he looked to Max´s dirty jeans. The part of his ass was dirty with some dark liquid.

"Oh my god Justin, that´s not mud!" Screamed Alex afraid as she covered his mouth shocked. Justin felt how Max hugged him even harder and he realized why Max was crying.

"I think I have to go to the hospital." Whispered Max still crying, he was hiding his face from Mason and Alex whom were on the telephone asking for an ambulance. After that he felt how all the energy left in his body disappeared and he fell to the floor still being hugged by Justin who was also crying.

"Maxie, you have to stay awake. The ambulance is coming." Justin tried to say as he started putting away Max´s hair from his face. "Who did you this baby?"

Max didn´t answer but he tried to stay awake. He was cold, maybe it was because he was completely wet or because he had lost a lot of blood. The brown-haired was clinging to the shirt of his older brother, he felt so safe next to him.

"Don´t leave me alone." Whispered Max as he pressed his face against Justin chest.

"I´m not going anywhere. I´m here. I´m not leaving you, never." Max tried to smiled but it was impossible. The sound of the ambulance grew louder and louder. Max closed his eyes and tried to focus only on his big brother´s heart beat.


	2. At the hospital

Justin was sitting on the chair on the hospital waiting room. His brother was out of danger and he hadn´t lost much blood, that was all he knew and it made him feel sick just not be able to see him. Alex was on the floor surrounded by Mason´s arms. They hadn´t talk since they had entered to the room and since then had passed almost 3 hours. Suddenly the voice of his mother broke the silence.

"Where is my baby?" she screamed like a mad woman. She was still wearing the dress from the party they had attended on the outsides of Ney York. Jerry was holding Teresa by her shoulder trying to prevent her to collapse or to hit the nurse who only told them she couldn´t say anything about the status of Max.

"MOM!" screamed Alex as she ran toward her mother; it was the first time she had cried since they had arrived. Mason stood next to Justin who tried to think what to say to his mother. He felt the hand of Mason over his shoulder; it was his way of support and Justin appreciate it. It should have been a very uncomfortable situation for Mason, watching Max like that was just, so unfair and horrible.

He remembered the question of the main nurse as she saw them enter to the hospital. Max was unconscious and lying on the stretcher and Justin was holding his hand tightly. At that moment he looked so fragile and hurt, it was too painful for Alex and Justin to see his baby brother like that. She had asked them "Do you know who would do this?" as she stared at Justin. It had felt like a slap straight to his face. Alex immediately said that they didn´t knew anything and she should call the police instead of asking stupid questions. Justin admired Alex for her coolness at the situation.

"Family of Max Russo?" asked the doctor as he entered to the room. Everyone turned around and faced the doctor with interest.

"I´m his father." Jerry stepped out and reached the doctor. "Who is my Maxi?"

"He was sexuality assaulted but he is fine, physically. Emotionally he hadn´t said anything to the police officer or the psychologist, we are kind of worried but I think he should be able to go by tomorrow morning."

Justin bit his lip trying not to cry, who would that to his little brother? And why?

"This is so unfair." He mumbled as he looked straight to the white floor.

"I know." Mason replied before leaving the family Russo with their own thoughts.

….

Justin woke up because of the little sounds Max was starting to do in his bed. He was moving a lot and he whispered some incomprehensively stuff.

"Max?" Justin whispered as he stood up from the couch. He wondered if his brother was having nightmares or it was just his imagination. "Are you awake?"

Suddenly he saw how Max started scratching his face still with his eyes closed.

"No!" he screamed repeatedly as he kicked the air, now he had a horrible cut in his left cheek. Still with his eyes closed Justin saw some tears falling.

"Max wake up!" he screamed as he tried to prevent his brother to hurt himself even more. "Someone help me!"

In that moment Max woke up breathless; Justin was holding his wrist´s with force and the room was still dark. Max didn´t recognize his own brother and he began screaming like crazy as he tried to break free.

The doctor entered followed by a nurse and turned on the light. His father and mother were behind them. When Max realized it was Justin who was holding him he relaxed and stopped fighting.

"Max are you okay?" asked Justin worried as he took a look at the cut on Max´s face, it wasn´t bleeding too much. Max nodded and looked at the doctor who was putting the serum, Max tried to stop the tears of falling but he couldn´t help it.

"I´m sorry." He wasn´t sure if he was apologizing to Justin for waking him up; to the doctor and the nurse of taking of his serum or to himself of being so weak.

"Do you need anything Max?" asked her mom as she sat on Max´s bed, Max just laid on her mom lap and let her fiddle with his head.

"Just stay with me." Justin sighed and looked at his baby brother; he looked so fragile, so tiny and afraid. Justin also sat on Max´s bed and rubbed his back trying to comfort him, but deep inside he knew it would take a long road to get old Max back.


	3. Monday

Max watched how his mother walked down the stairs with her pajamas, she had her eyes closed and she didn´t even bother to turn on the lights of the kitchen where Max was sitting in complete silence. He didn´t say a thing when she passed in front of him and started to take some milk, eggs and flour. She hadn´t noticed him.

Max saw her turn on the fire and start the hot-cakes mix, she was half sleep and Max could tell because her walking and movements were slow and clumsy. He was still wearing his pijamas as well but the sleeve of the t-shirt was all broken because he had chewed it all night because of the stress he was feeling.

"Mom?" asked Max after five minutes.

"Ay por dios!" screamed his mom shocked as she turned on the light, Max also jumped from his seat of the impression of hear his mom screamed. "How long have you been there?"

Max raised his shoulders on a childish way and kept staring at her; she and dropped the mixture on the floor.

"Well that´s not important. Do you want hot-cakes honey?" asked him in a maternal voice, max nodded but he didn´t say anything. In the last days since the incident he hadn´t talked a lot. He didn´t even cried; he was always silent and serious.

Theresa gave him one last look and started the process all over again. While she did that she started talking to Max, she told him about a dream she had and then about the costumers of last Sunday and at the end she comment him about a trip to the beach for next Saturday. Max just nodded and kept listening to her without saying anything. After like 20 minutes the hot cakes were ready and it was time to wake up her other children.

"Maxi, why don´t you go upstairs and get ready for school?" Theresa noticed something new on Max´s look. He opened his eyes widely and after some minutes he closed them tightly and shook with his head with violence. It looked like fear.

"Max what´s wrong?" Max looked paler and Theresa touched his forehead looking from fever.

"I will go Tuesday." Was all he said in response, Theresa looked at him worried but she thought that one more day wouldn´t hurt him. "I promise."

"Justin come here! Mom made hot cakes!" screamed Alex on the stairs; she was standing next to Harper that was already all dress up.

"Hey Max, I didn´t knew you were a morning person." Joked Harper trying to make the room a little bit more comfortable. Of all the family she was the most unsecure of how to act next to Max and that made him feel like he was a kind of alien. Would any of them would be surprised to know that he hadn´t sleep more than 3 hours that night?

"Hi." Whispered Max but none listened to him. No one ever did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex put her stuff on her locker with a sad face; she wanted Max to go back to normal. She wanted him to go to school laugh and …happy.

"Don´t worry Alex. He is going to be fine, he is with your mom and dad." Tried to cheer up Harper with not much success.

Alex looked at her and tried to smile, she knew that Harper tried to get the situation as light as possible but it wasn't her brother who had been assaulted. Suddenly one of his classmates approached the two girls.

"So how is your little brother Alex?" asked the guy, Alex and Harper looked at each other trying to think of what to say.

"What do you mean?" Alex tried to sound calm and cool as always.

"I mean how he felt about reveling half of the school he is gay." Alex opened her mouth in shock and horror. What the hell he was talking about? "After he and other guys lead him to the rooms I mean it was kind of obvious."

Alex grabbed the kid by the shirt and pushed him against the lockers, Harper didn´t move from the impression.

"With who?" screamed the girl as hard as she could. "With whom my brother went?"

The guy moved his head and said he didn´t know who they were; and he was just spreading the gossip.

"You are a liar; now answer me!" suddenly Alex felt how his brother took her by her waist and separate her form the boy. Alex was kicking and scratching trying to reach the boy´s hair.

"Alex control yourself." Justin had her almost immobilized.

"She is mad!" screamed the frightened boy as he ran across the hallway until a classroom.

"I´ll see you at lunch prank!" after the boy was gone Justin let his sister go, she was furious and Harper was just standing there like trying to disappear. Justin rubbed his neck and looked at Alex tired.

"What happened?"

"The guys who did this to Max were on the party he went on Friday night." Said Alex sharply as she took her stuff and started walking to the exit door. "I´m going to talk to him."

Justin proceeded the information, it was really possible but how did Alex know about it?

"He is not going to tell you." Justin stopped her on the middle of the street. "and less if you reach him like this."

"So what should we do?" Alex was so frustrated and sad; why did it was happening this? Alex tried to prevent the tears from falling but 2 of them escaped from her eyes.

Justin hugged her and tried to comfort her, she was shaking but she tried not to cry. Some of the students were looking at them with curious faces.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Max was watching to the cartoons on their "secret place" on the couch with a blanket on top. He had lied to her mother about his abstinence to school telling her that he had a quiz that morning and he didn´t want to do it. Everyone believed him. Suddenly he received a text.

He took his cell-phone out of his pocket and opened the message.

_Did you have fun last night?_

_Do you want to repeat?_

Max throw the telephone scared, he didn´t knew the number but he knew the person. The phone collapsed next to the TV and it broke to half. Max was crying again.

"No." he whispered as he remembered that night…at Bryce´s party.

-XOXOXOXOXO-

_**Okey I hoped you enjoy it and don´t forget to leave a review**_


	4. Don t hurt me

Max returned to school on Tuesday as he had promised, but he didn´t stayed all day. He returned to the restaurant after lunch when he thrown up all his breakfast. He missed Wednesday and on Thursday he was back and after that he continued his classes as normally.

Meanwhile Alex and Justin had interrogated almost everyone that were on Bryce´s party. Alex interviewed the girls and the younger boys while Justin asked the senior students. After 4 days Alex and Justin sill had nothing.

In the other hand things with Max went to bad to worse. He refused to talk about that night and he barely speak. In the two next weeks Alex and Justin repaired on something strange on Max´s magic. He had like a regression as when he was 12 years old and he wasn´t unable to control his powers. His father had tried to give him some medicine that the psychiatric had recommended him for the stress but as a result Max had become furious and had bit his hand and made everything of glass explode.

Mason and Harper had proposed to help them but the two Russo refused and told them to stay away from the whole situation. And in addition to that Dean had returned to town and he was still pushing Alex to return with him. Alex felt like in one minute or another she would explode.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello Russo." Said Dean as he sat beside Alex, she smiled politely but she didn´t responded. Dean was the same as when he left Ney York; he even had the same hair cut than years ago.

"So excited about the project? We are partners." Alex wasn´t excited or happy, she was more interested on finding out the name of Max´s rapist. The girl raised her shoulders showing no interest on the conversation. Dean groaned and pulled out his cell-phone.

"What if we start the project today at your restaurant." Proposed Dean and Alex looked at him shocked; since when Dean cared about school?

"Sure, as you wish." Dean smiled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max was picking up his stuff from his locker with an emotionless look. He was wearing a big jacket and a hat that covered half of his face. Since his arrival to that Monday morning nobody had talked to him. Max wondered if they already knew or it was for another reason. Suddenly he felt when someone tipped his shoulder; Max turned around scared.

"Hello Russo." said a guy of his same grade; he was surrounded by another 10 students. Max raised his eyes but he didn´t answered. Since that night Max didn´t like being surrounded by a lot of people.

"I know you lost your virginity on Bryce´s party." said another guy with an innocent voice; Max didn´t buy it. "It was a senior guy; didn´t he?" Max gulped and shook his head.

"Leave me alone." He whispered almost breathless.

"Hey what´s wrong? I thought we were friends." said a taller guy as he pushed Max against the lockers, Max wanted to cry and screamed but neither of those thing happened.

"Why you never told us you were gay?" Another one pushed him the left making Max fall. Someone pick him up and then everyone was pushing him around. Max tried to stand still and start running but the other guys didn´t let him.

Max asked himself why those guys were being cruel with him; it was unfair and they had no reason. He hadn´t done anything wrong, it hadn´t been his fault.

"Stop it!" he screamed as he tried to punch someone but nothing helped, the other guys kept pushing him and making him fall for later picking him up and start the process again. Sometimes they kick him on the stomach with his fists and feet. Max couldn't defend himself; they were 10 against one.

"Hey you stop it!" screamed a teacher as he ran toward the sixteen year old boys. Everyone ran scared of the teacher to the classroom leaving Max on the ground shaking and sobbing. He had his eyes closed and with his arms he covered his head.

"Hey kid; are you okay?" the teacher tried to touch Max but the second he put his hand over Max´s head the last one stood up and looked at the teacher with tears on his eyes.

"No." he said as he ran toward the bathroom, the teacher stood there not knowing what to do.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max stayed on the bathrooms for an hour and then he escaped to the restaurant, he had send a message to Justin to tell him and prevent him to worry. Since two weeks ago Justin had been over protective with Max every time he disappeared Justin would freak out. Max took the bus instead of teletransporting, he didn´t want his powers to go out of control.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So now to another subject... I think I need a couple for Max and I´m not sure of whom use. Any ideas? I´m between Stevie, Harper or a crossover with Ana from the movie "the Uninvited"...I know, wierd couples but I would take in consideration your proposals :D<em>**


	5. Ana

"So are you going to stay here by your own will or I need to stay here and chain you to the chair?" said Justin as he left Max in front of the psychiatrist office. Max gazed him with a killer look. In the last session Max had escape from the office and tried to fool his parents by returning at 7. What he hadn´t considered was that the secretary would call asking for him and his parents would found out before he even got to the house.

"You can go." answered Max almost in a whisper. "I´ll return home at 8; maybe later."

After that he entered to the office with bad humor. He hated the idea of talking to a stranger about…that. Max closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else. Since the incident he had told himself the less he thought and talked about it maybe the things would go to normal. Unfortunately that seemed unable having them in his same school.

He sat on a cold chair and look at the clock, it was 5:45 and his appointment was at 6:30. He sighed and cursed Justin for being such a punctual freak, now he had to wait for another 45 minutes with nothing else to do except reading boring magazines. He didn´t had his iPod either to listen to some music; those 45 minutes where going to be like hell.

"Are you serious?" screamed a girl from the secretary desk. Max raised his eyes and he was shocked by what he saw. It was a girl of about his age, with long brown hair tied with a pony tail and beautiful white skin. "My appointment was changed?"

Max tried to listen to the response of the secretary; he wanted to know why that girl was so angry.

"At 7:30? Are you freaking kidding me?" the girl hit the desk with her fists and her face turned red. Max wanted to laugh but for respect he shut up. "Have you seen the time? For that I need to wait for almost two hours!"

"You could come back later." proposed Max unable to stop his mouth to interfere.

The girl turned around and gave him a killer look, she was still red from the anger but still she looked cute at Max´s eyes.

"Thank you, I haven´t thought about it earlier." she said sarcastic, now Max couldn´t stop himself of laughing.

The girl looked at him surprised but then she smiled; he was a weird guy. The girl sat beside Max and took a long look at him.

"Who are you?" asked curious as she started playing with her white sweater.

"Max Russo, the one that stole your appointment."

"Oh so I should be mad at you?" she said with a fake mad face. Max laughed again. "I´m Ana by the way."

"Hpm, I thought your name was something more like an Emily." joked Max.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

At 6:10pm the previous patient stepped out of the room screaming and sobbing. Max gulped worried and tried to hide behind Ana; he was the next one to go.

"Why are you here?" asked Ana like if she was asking which his favorite ice-cream flavor was. Max tried to say anything, a lie maybe but Ana interrupted him.

"What if we do a thing? I tell you first why I´m here and then you tell me." Max looked at her confused; why she was so curious about his reason to visit a psychiatric? At last he accepted nodding with his head.

"I´m here because I suffer of schizophrenia and I used to cut myself." Ana started as the secretary left the waiting room and entered to the psychiatric office. "And I killed my step-mother last year," the last part she said it more in a whisper.

Max didn´t move but he felt all his muscles contract of the surprise, she couldn´t be telling the truth. Max started laughing nervously.

"You are joking right?" Ana shook her head.

"Nop, I killed my step-mother because she gave me a drug that it was meant only to make me like high but because of my illness it made me paranoid and gave me hallucinations. In fact it was her fault that I killed her."

Max thought about it and then he realized she might be right. If she were a serial killer she would be on jail and not on psychiatric office.

"So what´s your story?" Max thought about lying to her but he realized it would be mean she had been so open with him the least he could do was being true with her.

"I was…raped three weeks ago and I don´t want to talk about it."

"So they are going to get the true by punches and kicking?" Max looked at her puzzled, he had never heard that expression before. "They tried to do the same with me when my mom died. I warn you; it doesn´t work"

"Believe me, I had tell that to my family for the last weeks."

Ana hugged him tightly and then she kissed him in the cheek. Max smiled and hugged her back, after his appointment he was sure he would end up with a date…or at least a number.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok...if you dont get who Ana is, she is from the movie the uninvited and this is kind of "after the movie". I will try to update soon and please leave your coments and suggestions<em>**


	6. Him at my house

"I´m home!" screamed Max as he entered to the room and left his keys on the table. He couldn´t stop smilling only because of Ana. Now he had a phone and after eating dinner he would phone her to make a date on Friday. Everything was perfect again until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Russo" Max gasped and looked around. He couldn´t be there. That wasn´t fair, he couldn´t be inside his house, his refuge…his home. Dean looked at him and smiled in a sarcastic mode. Max tried to force him not to cry, scream or anything else.

"What is he doing here?" he asked as she peered at Alex that was sitting next to him, all his family were eating dinner with him.

"He came for a project with Alex and because they finished late we invite him to dinner." said Teresa as she served the meal on a plate and placed it in the only place left in the table; next to Dean. "But come and eat dinner sweet heart. It is spaghetti with cheese, your favorite."

Max tried to said no but everyone were staring at him. It would end up being too obvious; Max sat next to Dean without looking at him. Now they were talking about some football game and the only ones that were silent were Dean and me. Even Harper was part of the conversation. Suddenly he started feeling Dean´s hand travel up his left leg. Max almost spittle the water he was drinking for the impression. The younger one tried to pull away his leg but Dean grabbed it and made it stay still as his other hand kept going forward on Max leg.

"Do you remember this?" Dean whispered as he put his hand over Max´s thing.

_¨Flashback¨_

"_Hey Max is Fernando a friend of yours?" asked Dean almost shouting because of the music. They were at Bryce´s birthday party and even if his parents hadn´t allowed almost all the kids were drunk. Max looked at him and then he nodded. _

"_Why do you ask?" Max was with other friends on the middle of the dance floor until Darren had interrupted him. _

"_He passed out in one of the rooms and there are some pairings that want some privacy." Max nodded again and then he followed Dean to the rooms. Before they got to the rooms Max noticed that now Dean´s friends were around him making him uncomfortable. _

"_Do you know if he is okay?" Max asked but Dean didn´t answer, he just put his arm around Max´s shoulder. _

"_Come in there. He is in that room." Dean said as he pointed to the frest room of the house. Max entered but he saw nothing. _

"_What are you talking about, there is none here." said Max annoyed. He was about to go out when one of Dean´s friends closed the door and then locked it. _

_End of Flashback_

Darren grabbed Max´s thing tightly making him get out of his thoughts. Max was about to scream when Alex asked something to Dean. That distraction was enough to make Max free his legs and stand up.

"I´m not hungry anymore." He whispered as he ran up his bedroom. He heard his mom screamed something at him but he didn´t listen to her. He just wanted to be away for that monster that was eating dinner with his family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan chan chan. Now you all know who did it (if you haven´t thought about it yet) but heheheh I did this instead of studying for my french exam so please make it worth it and leave some review...Please?<em>**


End file.
